marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nils Styger (Earth-616)
, ally of X-Corps, ally of Renee Majcomb; formerly Genoshan Mutates; "connected" to the Mutant Underground | Relatives = Azazel (father); Marcus Skarr (paternal half-brother); Kurt Wagner (paternal half-brother); Tenia Jean (niece, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Unlocated A.I.M. base, USA; formerly Brimstone Dimension; Mutant Town, New York; Genosha | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Height2 = (variable) | Weight = 162lbs | Weight2 = (variable) | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (No visible irises or pupils), formerly white, green, blueCategory:Blue EyesCategory:Green EyesCategory:White EyesCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils | Hair = Blue | Hair2 = formerly black, brownCategory:Black HairCategory:Brown Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualSkinColour2 = , formerly blue, greenCategory:Blue SkinCategory:Green Skin | UnusualFeatures = Formerly, his body appeared to be transparent but was actually a portal into a different dimension; He also had bio-metallic tendrils and tentacles | CharRef = | Citizenship = Genoshan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former test subject and bodyguard | Education = | Origin = Depowered Neyaphem mutant/Genoshan Mutate; Repowered by Terrigenesis; Depowered back by Terrance Hoffman | PlaceOfBirth = Genosha | Creators = Todd DeZago; Scott Clark | First = Cable #40 | HistoryText = Origin Nils Styger is the son of Azazel and is also Nightcrawler's half-brother, and was born in Genosha. Legacy Virus At some point, the Genoshan Mutate Abyss contracted the debilitating Legacy Virus. He acted as a protector for the Genoshan research scientist Renee Majcomb, who was researching possible cures for the virus. When former Magistrates attacked Rene, he fought them off and nearly killed them until Cable's arrival. He was cured when Colossus triggered the cure for the Legacy Virus. X-Corps Abyss was later in Berlin, Germany battling the former Gene Nation member known as Fever Pitch. Both mutants were captured by Banshee's mutant militia known as the X-Corps. While being held by the X-Corps, Abyss witnessed Sunpyre's murder. When the terrorist Mystique revealed herself and her intentions to use the X-Corps, the wounded Banshee freed Abyss from his confinement. Abyss then sucked Mystique through his interdimensional void, and, unable to shut off his power, almost swallowed Banshee also. The timely arrival of some other members of X-Corps stopped that however. Abyss admitted that he had no idea where Mystique was transported to or if she would ever return. Fighting Azazel Abyss later resurfaced when his father Azazel psychically summoned his many children to attempt to release him from the Brimstone Dimension that he had been banished to hundreds of years before. In an attempt to lose himself and his comrades, Azazel had traversed the dimension barrier many times and sired children in the hopes that one of them would be able to breach the dimensional barrier. Abyss joined forces with the X-Men to avert Azazel's attempt to bring his army into Earth's dimension and succeeded in foiling his father's efforts. He was subsequently revealed to be Nightcrawler's half-brother. ]] M-Day Abyss was one of scores of mutants who lost their powers after the events of the House of M, loosing both his organic tentacles and his control over the Brimstone Dimension. He joined the X-Cell, a terrorist group that blamed the government for M-Day. and was given mechanical tentacles by The Isolationist, who also provided equipment to the other members of the team, that mimicked their lost powers. As X-Factor Investigations' members Strong Guy and Wolfsbane were heading to attack the X-Cell headquarters, he intervened, fighting with Guido before using his tentacles to send him blocks away, while Quicksilver took down Rahne. Quicksilver gave him as well as the rest of X-Cell their powers back. Soon, X-Factor came for a final street brawl, and the group began falling apart, after their leader Elijah Cross lost control of his newly restored powers and exploded. taking Fatale and Reaper with him to the Brimstone Dimension]] Abyss absorbed his unstable teammates Reaper and Fatale into his newly reformed brimstone dimension and jumped in as well, in order to prevent them from exploding in the street, also hoping that the Brimstone Dimension would stabilize or drain their powers. The status of their powers and their current whereabouts were unknown to Madrox and Valerie Cooper. Frozen and returned The experience gave right to Abyss, as the time froze around them while they were in the dimension, preventing them to explode. A.I.M. scientist Terrance Hoffman managed to drag them out using some machine, but captured them, draining them from their energies and leaving them powerless. When Serval Industries X-Factor came to the base to free mutants (unknowing their identities) from A.I.M., Hoffman came to find Abyss and Reaper, to drain their powers again and power himself. Growing to giant-size and destroying part of the base, he accidentally freed them. Once the battle was over, Abyss stayed silent but seemingly sided with Fatale and Reaper who were first intending to slain unconscious Hoffman then to kill Quicksilver, also part of X-Factor, as he was directly and indirectly responsible for their successive torments. | Powers = Abyss was a mutant, later depowered on M-Day, repowered by the Terrigen Mist, but his powers were drained by Terrance Hoffman, and he is currently powerless. His former powers included: * Unraveling Body: His body can break down into thin coils, like mummy wrappings, which are near impervious to damage. These coils can unravel, allowing him to control them telekinetically. These coils act like tendrils of ribbon with great tensile strength and elasticity. They can grapple, constrict, bind, and otherwise make him very malleable and highly resistant to injury. * Brimstone Dimensional Void: Possesses an internal void to the Brimstone dimension. This void lies in the center of his chest and is usually covered up by the coils that make up his chest plate. The void when exposed acts like a black hole and sucks up everything in front or directly to the side of it. Those trapped in the internal void, have nothing but the darkness and the effects are disorienting at best, they are kept there until they die or until Abyss decides to release them. It is unknown how long someone can survive in this dimension. ** Teleportation: Abyss can teleport by transporting in through the Brimstone Dimension and out in to the normal world. It is currently unknown how skilled he is with this power as he has only used it on panel once. * Psychic Tremor: Abyss is able to psionically interfere with the minds of others. ** Fear Absorption: Abyss has the power to absorb power from the fear of others around him as well as the power generated by the fear of those stuck in his internal void. Thus making him more powerful. }} | Abilities = | Strength = Average strength of someone one his age, build, height and weight and engages in intensive exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Formerly: Armor and power-mimicry equipment: After M-Day, the X-Cell was offered equipment to replace their lost powers by The Isolationist. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Abyss (comics) | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Abyss }} Category:Neyaphem Category:Metal Body Category:Azazel Family Category:Legacy Virus Victims Category:Empaths Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Depowered Mutants Terrigenesis-Repowered Category:Teleporters Category:Rems Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Depowered Terrigenesis-Mutates Category:Armor Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Genoshan Mutates Category:Alpha Class/Level Mutants Category:Fear-Based Powers